


Done

by Estrella3791



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, DO NOT READ IF HAVE NOT WATCHED, Hurt, Ouch, Pain, Poetry, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella3791/pseuds/Estrella3791
Summary: Falling.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Aha... ahahaha... *cries*
> 
> I am not good at poetry, but this happened anyway. Read at your own risk. Everything hurts. I can't.

Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
done.

She thinks, as she falls,   
As Clint cries, swears, screams, calls  
For her to come back, somehow, some way  
That her whole life has led to this day and   
It’s okay.

It’s okay that she’s falling to her demise.   
It’s okay that tears are stinging in her eyes.  
That she falls with regrets  
With wishes unfulfilled.  
It’s okay.

He never let her go, because he can’t, she knows.  
He couldn’t have done it.   
He holds on too tight, with all his might, clinging to what he loves.

She did. She let go. She kicked off.  
Her.  
Natasha.  
Romanoff.

She loves her family (some, mistakenly, would call them friends),  
Loves them until the second her life ends.  
She does this for them, for their future, for their lives.  
She knows that it’s a fair trade.

One life,   
One that drips with guilt  
And violence  
And fear  
And blood that will never come off her hands  
No matter how much she washes them  
No matter how hard she cries,  
In exchange for billions.

It is a fair trade.

And that red in her ledger, the red, the gushing red  
That she spoke of to Loki, so long ago?  
That red is wiped out. It is clean. She’s letting her own blood spill over it, and when she wipes it away, she sees only white.

It’s worth it, Clint.  
You know it is.

I’m sorry, Bruce.  
I loved you.

Steve.  
Live your life.

Tony,  
Love your daughter and your wife.

Thor, you can do it, you can find yourself again.

She falls, and falls, and falls.

Five seconds,  
An eternity,  
Forever.

But nothing lasts forever, not even  
Five seconds,  
An eternity,  
Forever.  
Never.  
Nothing.  
Done.


End file.
